Of the Devil
by xoxoamazingxoxo
Summary: After Hunted, based into the future. A new fledgling named Avalon joins a House Of Night.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters from the orginal House of Night Series or the idea. I do own Avalon, her mother, father, and Desdemona_**

The House of Night. The House of Night. The House of Night.

My mom kept repeating these words to herself. I, Avalon Berkeley, had been marked. We'd learned about the House of Night in school. I knew the High Priestess was Zoey Redbird, and her husband/mate was Erik Night. Her human consort was named Heath and died when he was eighty one. He died twenty years ago.

My mom started sobbing. I'd been raised in an Irish Catholic family. From my green eyes, freckles, and pale skin, to my straight red hair I was one hundred percent Irish.

My father put an around my mom, "I don't understand either."

"We went to church, we did everything right," My mom sobbed.

"We learned about it in school, it's triggered with a junk strand." I told them meekly.

My mom nodded her head like she understood. My father smiled grimly. The room began to relax.

Until I said the magic words," I need to get to a House of Night."

My mom looked at me; we were the spitting image of each other. From our oversized red ringlets to the side bangs we both had to straighten every morning. We both had freckles across our noise and cheeks and lively big green eyes that you only had to wear the smallest amount of mascara on. I was seventeen though, and I had been marked.

"Okay," My mom smiled.

Everything from their happened in a blur, now I stand in front of my mentor and the school's High Priestess. She smiled at me, she was speaking. But I wasn't listening. Her beauty was memorizing. She had lips the color of fresh blood and eyes ocean blue. She had dark brown curls that were kept up well. She wore a black floor length dress with a plunging neckline. She also wore her Goddess Emblem.

She smiled, "I am Desdemona. You must be Avalon."

"Hello," I whispered.

"Your parents have already left, I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine." I seemed to have found my voice back.

"Sadly, we were unaware our tracker marked you. We only have a room empty in the High Priestess loft, where I stay. We have taken the opportunity and set up your things there." She murmured to me, while gesturing around the campus.

I nodded my head in awe. I followed her across the dark campus, she moved quickly. There weren't many fledglings around, just me and Desdemona. We stopped in front of a tall, dark, brick building. Desdemona pulled an, old rustic key from her cleavage of her shirt.

"I will get you a copy of the key," She said while pulling me through the door and up two flights up stairs. The room she took me too was amazing. There were dark candles lit everywhere and a painting of two black wings was on all of the walls. It was huge and was everywhere. On the floor there was books about Cherokee legends, all opened to pages about an immortal named Kalona. On the opposite wall there was a picture of a room and woman who looked like Desdemona. They both had a feeling of power about them. But they looked similar as well. The woman had a necklace of wings that was on the walls across from her.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Neferet," Desdemona replied, her face pulling into an angelic smile, "My hero."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters from the orginal House of Night Series or the idea. I do own Avalon, her mother, father, and Desdemona_**

A few hours later after I was settled in I walked back out into the main room. I found Desdemona sipping wine laced with blood while looking through one of the oldest of the books. Its pages had been yellowed and looked like they could break at the slightest of movements.

"Why do you have a fascination with Kalona and Neferet?" I mumbled.

She patted the spot next to her. I sat down.

"You see, Kalona is an immortal trapped in the earth by the Cherokee, think of him as a fallen angel. Neferet released him from the earth, well, this book can explain everything from the beginning better than I can," She stated and then pointed her finger at where I should start.

After reading I exclaimed, "These people sound horrible!"

"But think about it! What has Nyx really done for us? She has her chosen few like Zoey Redbird, but what about us? They fill our heads with these ideas about her but Kalona, Kalona he is physically able to be here and Neferet she was the first to realize and understand his ways. You see this Nyx loving Zoey Redbird took it away from her though, Neferet was a genius and indescribable. Kalona can give you a power people can only dream of."

"I-I don't understand."

"Nyx does not care for us; she had given us a free will so we could govern ourselves. What goddess chooses not to care for her people?"

"Not a very good one I guess." Then Desdemona laughed and I was overwhelmed with a feeling I could not place, I guess rebellious. Desdemona walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out two necklaces, they had the wing design on them. She pulled one over my head and it dangled on my chest, she did the same with hers and then pulled off her emblem of Nyx.

"Well," She gulped down the last of her wine, "I am tired and must be getting to bed." Then she leaned down and pressed her lips to my forehead. She was a maternal like figure to me, almost intimidating. She had a dark aura to her, but I guess I might have one too. I dragged myself back to my bed and changed into my favorite pair of pajamas. I would start my first day tomorrow and I hoped they would bring me luck. I crawled under the covers and into the world of dreamland.

**DREAM:**

_I walked through a meadow, the grass felt soft underneath my bare feet. I was wearing my favorite pair of shorts and tank top. I came upon a silvery figure, almost ghostlike. It was weeping. I walked over to it; one word came to my mind, Nyx. I was overwhelmed and scared._

_She turned to me, "Why? Why must you turn on me Avalon?"_

_"I did not turn on you," I replied calmly._

_She pointed to my necklace, it suddenly felt heavy. _

_"Avalon, my Iníon."_

_I shivered at the Irish way of saying daughter (pronounced In-Yeen)_

_I looked away from her; I was outraged that she accused me of changing my beliefs._

_"My little apple island Iníon, you are special. Don't let Desdemona change your ways. To your church I am like the Virgin Mary, am I not?"_

_Apple Island Iníon. What my mother called me, meaning Avalon Daughter. Avalon wasn't Irish but it was said to be the place King Arthur had went after death. My mom chose it because she hoped I would meet a prince, meaning someone who truly loved and cared about me. It was Welsh. A lone tear slid down my cheek, Nyx was right. Kalona was a form of evil, which is why he had been away from the earth._

_"Leanbh of oíche, will you hand me the necklace?" Nyx told me calmly._

_Child of night in Irish, Nyx was proving she cared. I pulled the necklace over my head and was holding it in my palm. I kept hearing what Desdemona told me replay over and over in my head. 'What kind of goddess chooses not to care for her people?' _

_"My Iníon apple island from the birch wood, please do not let Desdemona's tainted ways harm you. Go to Zoey Redbird, she is a cumhacht bean, a ard aonarach. She will slánaigh and cuidigh tú, óg aonarach."_

_My eyes started to tear up as she spoke the words of my native language. I grew up in Ireland up until two years ago when my father was transferred here because of his work. I hope to move back there after I complete the change. _

_Nyx had said, "My daughter Avalon Berkeley, please do not let Desdemona's tainted ways harm you. Go to Zoey Redbird, she is a power woman, a high one. She will save and help you, young one." I nodded my head yes as my dream faded away._

My mother and I had picked up the way of calling everybody we cared about by the meaning of their names. Avalon means Apple Island and Berkeley means from the birch wood, therefore meaning apple island from the birch wood. My mother was lake of the fairies from the birch wood. Her real name was then Sheelin Berkeley. My father would then be lightning from the birch tree, meaning Mellan Berkeley. I had no brothers and sisters, we were a middle class family and we got along fine. I had a feeling my mother would want another daughter now. I knew what she would name it too, Cadhla Aurnia Berkeley, meaning beautiful golden lady of the birch wood. It was my mother's favorite name. I wasn't sure why I wasn't named that but I liked my name, it may not be honorable to my home, but it was perfect for me. As I started to awake I could hear Desdemona moving around and I suddenly understood why she had such a dark aura. Her name meant of the devil.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I am sorry for the delay in updating. I was out of the country for a little while. I have made a new rule and will only post a new chapter every time I get at least three reviews. This goes into affects after chapter three has been posted.

Thanks


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters from the orginal House of Night Series or the idea. I do own Avalon, her mother, father, and Desdemona_**

I woke up in a cold sweat, Nyx had come to me in a dream. Desdemona was wrong, Nyx cared about everyone not just Zoey. And she had a reasons for coming to Zoey. SHe is the High Prietsess of all vamps. I moved the sheets around when I heard talking the the next room. I openeded the door slightly when I saw Desdemona and a young man. He had sandy blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and he reminded me of an old time archer. He leaded towards Desdemona and placed gentle kisses down the front of bare skin exposed in her dress. She giggled and I closed the door. I didn't want to know what was going to happen next. Even though I had a pretty good idea. I crawled back into my bed and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through the contacts. I contemplated calling my best friend Sharon and my gaze lingered on my ex boyfriend Jake for few seconds to long. I finally turned off my phone and started at the ceiling. I could hear the old time archer leave the room and Desdeoma flit around lie she owned the place. I fell asleep soon enough..

I finally woke up when the sun set in the window.

There was a small knock at my door as Desdemona walked in.

"Hello Avalon. I expect you slept well?" She asked.

"Oh yes, dubh aonarach." I replied, calling her a dark one.

I realized I missed using my native tongue. Being Irish was part of who I was. Even though it was Gaelic, which was normally used in old Ireland and English was a commonality.

"I haven't heard someone speak old Irish in a long time, I should have known. You have a slight accent normally but when you speak Gaelic it really shows. I guess I will have to brush up," She smiled.

She was already up and dressed wearing black slacks and a white tank top with a black blazer draped over her arm.

"I got up earlier, the breakfast is on the table," She told me.

I pushed myself out of bed, ran a brush through my hair. I then found my way to the kitchen. It was all white with stainless steel appliances. I sat down at the bar stool and started eating the pancakes she had set out.

She sauntered into the kitchen and smiled warmly, "Are they good?"

"Wonderful," I murmured between bites.

"Good, good. So, for today, the third formers had taken a field trip, you just showed up at awful timing, eh? So you get to spend the day with me."

"Iontach."

"You speak Gaelic quite often? "

"Yes, I have only been in Philadelphia for two years,

"And what does what you just said mean?"

"Wonderful."

"Would you teach me how to say something? I believe it's an Irish curse." Then she took a piece of paper out of her pocket and slid it towards me.

"Imeacht gan teacht ort. Titim gan éirí ort. Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat. An ard aonarach ainm Kalona beidh tar chun cumhacht cathain an banríon beidh tar. It means may you leave without returning. May you fall without rising, may the cat eat you and may the cat be eaten by the devil. A high one name Kalona will come to power when the queen will come. It's like a curse and a prophecy."

"My friend wrote this as a code for me, she made it up. She said it would help me in my journeys." She smiled darkly. I finished my pancakes and almost ran back to my room to get changed.


End file.
